Millions of people worldwide use mobile telephones for communication on a daily basis. It is well-known that mobile phones comprise components that can break or become damaged somewhat easily. As a result, many people choose to use a mobile phone case or cover to protect their mobile phones. Additionally, consumers may choose to use a mobile phone case for its decorative or aesthetic features. Mobile phone cases are available in various shapes and sizes and can be formed from various materials, such as plastic. Mobile phone cases are also designed with apertures for allowing a mobile phone to be connected to an external power source. Mobile phone cases may also be designed with various components that allow a user to push various buttons or controls on a telephone while the cover is on the phone. Moreover, some mobile phone cases include rechargeable batteries that provide power to the mobile phone.
Throughout history, consumers have enjoyed smoking tobacco cigarettes and the physiological and mental effects that nicotine has on an individual's body when smoking cigarettes or other nicotine and tobacco products. The health dangers associated with smoking tobacco cigarettes, however, have been well documented and include lung cancer, emphysema, etc. In recent years, many people have begun to smoke electronic cigarettes as a safer alternative to smoking tobacco cigarettes.
Most electronic cigarettes work the same way. An electronic cigarette includes a battery-powered heating element that atomizes a liquid solution into a vapor that a user can inhale into his lungs. Typically, the liquid solution can include a mixture of propylene glycol, glycerin, nicotine, flavorings, preservatives, other fillers and any combination thereof. Because of the decreased health dangers associated with smoking electronic cigarettes, this relatively new product has become very popular.
Many consumers who use mobile phones also use electronic cigarettes. One of the problems such people encounter is a lack of storage space necessary to hold both a mobile phone and an electronic cigarette at the same time. For example, a person may not have enough room in their pockets to store both a mobile phone and an electronic cigarette at the same time. Also, both a rechargeable phone case and an electronic cigarette require separate electrical cords, which can be cumbersome and cause clutter. Additionally, people with a tendency for losing items, may lose an electronic cigarette if it is not secured to another item. Furthermore, if a person uses a mobile phone covered by a mobile phone case and also smokes electronic cigarettes, that person currently has to purchase the mobile phone case and electronic cigarettes at different points in time. This can be time consuming and tedious
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way to use both electronic cigarettes and mobile phone cases.